icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
ICarly Wiki Awards
thumb|250px|Logo Oficial do iCarly Wiki Awards O iCarly Wiki Awards é um prêmio realizado pelo iCarly Wiki para escolher os melhores de iCarly em diversas categorias como: atores, personagens, episódios, imagens e momentos. iCarly Wiki Awards 2010 O iCarly Wiki Awards 2010 é a primeira edição do prêmio, e a votação para o melhor de cada categoria terminará em 20 de Setembro do mesmo ano, quando serão divulgados os vencedores. Em cada categoria há 3 indicados para o posto. Institucional O prêmio não tem nenhuma ligação com o iCarly, nem com a Nickelodeon, ele está sendo realizado pelo iCarly Wiki. Categorias Melhor personagem feminino Sam Puckett A Sam é a melhor amiga da Carly e co-apresentadora do webshow. Seus hobbies favoritos são comer e implicar com Freddie, apesar de parecer sentir uma pequena paixão por ele. Ela adora o Drake Bell e odeia qualquer tipo de trabalho. Também gosta muito de pregar peças nos professores (principalmente na Srta. Briggs), fazendo com que quase sempre esteja pagando detenção. Quase não para em casa, passando a maior parte do tempo na casa de Carly. Ela e Carly são amigas há 5 anos, depois de um desentendimento com um sanduíche de atum. Embora a Sam seja por vezes egoísta, preguiçosa e até indiferente aos sentimentos dos outros, ela tambem demonstra ser muito divertida e próxima aos seus amigos. Demonstra ter muita força, visto que ela pode derrubar pessoas maiores do que ela mesma, e pode arrancar fechaduras das portas sem problemas. Tem uma irmã gêmea chamada Melanie, que só aparece no episódio "iTwins" da 2ª temporada. Carly Shay A Carly é a protagonista da série, é uma adolescente de 15 anos (3ª temporada) que tem seu próprio webshow, "iCarly" (iCarly.com), que fez dela e seus melhores amigos Sam e Freddie estrelas da internet. Carly vive com seu irmão Spencer, em um triplex, pois seu pai, soldado da marinha, está no mar trabalhando a mais de 3 quilômetros embaixo d'água. Carly tem asma, porém não tem um ataque desde os 7 anos. A garota está sempre tentando conter as brigas entre Sam e Freddie. Beija Freddie na 3ª temporada, pois ele salvou sua vida. Marissa Benson A Marissa é a mãe de Freddie, é superprotetora com o filho e o faz realizar tarefas domésticas. Ela tem um kit de primeiros socorros do tamanho de uma TV de 40 polegadas e sabe lutar esgrima muito bem. Ela é interpretada por Mary Scheer. Melhor personagem masculino Spencer Shay O Spencer é o irmão mais velho de Carly e seu tutor legal. Abandonou a faculdade de direito para se dedicar a arte, e quase sempre é visto trabalhando em um novo projeto. Ele é meio pateta e descuidado, mas muito carinhoso com a irmã. É visto muitas vezes namorando ou paquerando uma garota. Spencer tem várias meias e gravatas especiais que brilham, que ele consegue com seu melhor amigo, Meião (Socko) e com Tyler, irmão do primeiro. Freddie Benson O Freddie é outro melhor amigo e vizinho de Carly e é o produtor técnico do iCarly. Freddie tem uma enorme paixão por Carly, mas não é correspondido (apesar de que no episódio salvei sua vida (iSaved Your Life) da 3ª Temporada, Carly beija Freddie por ter salvado a vida dela de um acidente de caminhão, e Carly passa a gostar dele). Ele está sempre brigando com a Sam, que adora pregar peças nele, apesar de ter referências que no fundo os dois têm uma paixão um pelo outro. O garoto tem alergia a abelhas, dorme com uma luminária e sabe fazer qualquer coisa com um computador. Tem uma mãe extremamente super protetora, cuidadosa e paranóica. Gibby Cornelius O Gibby é um garoto tímido e, depois de Freddie, é um dos principais alvos das peças de Sam. Está sempre levando a culpa de certas situações para livrar não só Sam, mas às vezes Carly e até mesmo Freddie. Ele sempre tira a camisa que usa e quase todos são maus com ele. Melhor atriz Miranda Cosgrove Faz papel de Carly em iCarly, participou de Escola de Rock e também atuou como Megan Parker em Drake & Josh, outra série da Nickelodeon. Também é cantora, inclusive da música tema de iCarly, Leave it all to me. Jennette McCurdy Faz papel de Sam em iCarly, fez participações especiais em Zoey 101, True Jackson e outras. É também cantora. Aria Wallace Já fez participações especiais em séries como Carnivàle, Charmed, That '70s Show, Judging Amy, What Should You Do? e faz Mandy Valdez em iCarly. Melhor ator Jerry Trainor Faz o papel de Spencer em iCarly, fez também Steve Doido em Drake & Josh e outros. Nathan Kress Começou a atuar aos 3 anos de idade, hoje faz o papel de Freddie em iCarly. Reed Alexander Fez diversas pararições no cinema, hoje interpreta Nevel em iCarly. Melhor episódio temático 1 Relacionamentos amorosos iSaved Your Life Episódio Creddie, onde o Freddie salva a vida da Carly e eles começam a namorar. iKiss Episódio Seddie, onde Sam diz em iCarly que Freddie nunca beijou e no final eles se beijam. iTwins Episódio Felanie, onde a irmã da Sam, Melanie chega na cidade e Freddie pensa que ela é a Sam. Melhor episódio temático 2 Sobrenatural iScream on Halloween Episódio onde Lewbert diz a Carly, Sam e Freddie que há um apartamento mal assombrado e eles fazem o WebShow lá pra saber se é verdade. iChristmas Episódio onde a Árvore de Natal que o Spencer fez queima, e também o presente que comprou a Carly, fazendo com que ela deseje que o Spencer nasça normal e um anjo acaba cumprindo seu desejo iBelieve in Bigfoot Episódio onde a turma de iCarly e Spencer vão a um parque nacional em um Trailer para descobrir se existe ou não o Pé Grande. Melhor episódio da 1ª Temporada iPilot Primeiro episódio de iCarly, onde Freddie coloca sem querer na internet um video de Sam e Carly zombando dos peitos pontiagudos da Senhorita Briggs e o público gosta, dando inicio ao iCarly. iDream of Dance Episódio onde a turma do iCarly ficam vendo videos de danças e quando dormem, sonham com eles dançando. iHave a Lovesick Teacher Ultimo episódio da primeira temporada, a professora má de Carly, Sam e Freddie, se apaixona pelo Spencer, só que ele quer acabar o namoro por que ela o sufoca. Melhor episódio da 2ª Temporada iGo to Japan A turma de iCarly é convidada para um prêmio que reune os melhores Web Show's no Japão, onde eles enfrentam dificuldades para ganhar o prêmio. iMust Have Locker 239 Episódio onde é sorteado o melhor armário da escola, que tem o tamanho de 4 normais, o Diretor Franklin faz um concurso, e ganham Sam e Freddie tendo que dividir o armário. iFight Shelby Marx A Carly brinca no programa dizendo que poderia vencer Shelby Marx, a melhor lutadora feminina e elas brigam, depois de muitos problemas, onde Nevel tenta fazer de tudo para a Carly sair ferida. Melhor episódio da 3ª Temporada iThink They Kissed Sam perde um dente comendo uma abobrinha durante o iCarly e vai ao dentista com Carly. Após ser submetida ao gás do riso no consultório de seu dentista, Sam confessa acidentalmente seu beijo com Freddie a Carly. iSpeed Date Quando Carly tem dificuldade em encontrar um par para o baile "A Garota que Escolhe", Sam inventa um plano para obter o par de Carly. Então, Sam fala isso no iCarly e faz uma sessão de encontros com garotos, mas como são muitos, Carly, Sam, Freddie e Spencer fazem uma sessão de "Encontros a Jato" com os garotos, cada um a sua maneira. iWas a Pageant Girl Sam revela seu segredo obscuro do passado a Carly e Freddie - ela competia em concursos de beleza quando era mais nova. Agora a rival de longo tempo de Sam, está vindo para Seattle para competir por sua 100ª vitória, e a Sam tenta ganhar de sua rival. Melhor filme para TV iPsycho Uma psicopata, chamada Nora convida a turma do iCarly para sua festa, mas, depois da festa, ela prende eles e só o Gibby pode salvar-los. iQuit iCarly Dois garotos Fleck e Dave, enviam um video para o iCarly, eles se brigam e Carly e Sam tentam reconciliar, mas, acabam brigando. iDate a Bad Boy Um garoto rouba a moto do Spencer, mas, ele resolve não fazer a denuncia, e resolve ensinar a ele, Griffin, arte, mas, ele termina namorando com a Carly. Melhor (ou pior) vilão Nevel Dono do Nevelocidade.com, quem acabar com iCarly pois está tendo maior sucesso que seu site, e deseja beijar a Carly. Sr. Howard Professor chato, odeia quase todas as coisas, principalmente crianças, segundo ele as crianças são: brutas, estúpidas, insensatas, demônios, más e irrespetuosas. Srta. Briggs Uma professora irritante, tenta tocar gaita de foile, mesmo sendo horrível e teve participação oculta na criação do iCarly. Melhor imagem temática Sustos Loucuras Random (Aleatório) 1 Random (Aleatório) 2 Obrigado Muito obrigado por ter votado pelo "iCarly Wiki Awards", ano que vem nos vemos na segunda edição do concurso. Enquanto isso, continue assistindo iCarly, com a meiga Carly, a violenta Sam, o inteligente Freddie e o louco Spencer. Categoria:iCarly Wiki Awards Categoria:Portal